The present refers to the improvements of new constructive dispositions introduced in the means of preparation of the emulsion and in the process of its preparation for burning in an atomizer nozzle, in order to obtain effectively the advantages foreseen in previous solutions and obtain other consequences which complete and enlarge the efficiency of the final result.
In this manner, as it is known, in a previous solution, heavy oil and water were mixed synthetically in equal parts in an adequate mixer where an homogenized emulsion was obtained by the adhesion of the particles of oil and water, such as emulsion under these conditions was taken by pumping to a distribution tank where it was maintained at the same temperature, following the emulsion, by pumping, with its own pressure and at an approximate temperature of one hundred and ten degrees Centigrade, until its injection into the combustion chamber, at which moment while burning by an atomizer nozzle, chemical reactions determine an accentuated increase in calories.
In performing the practical experiments of that solution, it was found that for the effective intended advantages foreseen plus the effective final reduction in the consumption of heavy oil to the order of 15% (fifteen percent), for a reduction of 80% (eighty percent) of the carbon particles in the combustion gases, for the reduction of sulphur dioxide, to the order of one micro-gram per cubic meter of gas at normal temperature when the accepted limit by the official entities is to the order of two hundred and sixty five micro-grams, aside from the appreciable reduction of nitrogen oxide to a level of twenty p.p.m., against two hundred and twenty five p.p.m. found in the burning of heavy oil, it would be necessary to introduce improvements, with which all of these objectives become effectively reached, in an effective and definite manner.